


Birthday Boy

by captainegg



Series: Smutember 2020 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Birthday Sex, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Smut, Smutember 2020, Trans Lance (Voltron), they are both a little drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26155069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainegg/pseuds/captainegg
Summary: It's Keith's birthday and the boys are a little drunk and horny and utterly in love.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Smutember 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905190
Comments: 8
Kudos: 86
Collections: Smutember 2020





	Birthday Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to this very self-indulgent Klance smut!
> 
> Klance used to be my main ship a few years ago and revisiting them has sent me down memory lane. I just love them so much and they deserve the world. And remember kids, Klance is canon king.
> 
> Disclaimer: First time writing a trans character in a smutty piece of ficiton. A few afab terms are used. If this triggers you or makes you uncomfortable, I'd recommend not proceeding any further :)
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Written for [Smutember 2020](https://smutember.tumblr.com/) \- Day 1: Dirty Talk

It was Keith’s birthday and, even after he had begged them not to, his friends had organized a giant party for him. “You only turn 21 once,” Shiro had said with a shrug before handing Keith two six-packs of beer.

Keith wasn’t a party person, he wasn’t even a people person. But now he sat on the sofa, drink in hand and watched Lance, his boyfriend, sway his hips back and forth to Shakira.

Keith took a sip from his beer, humming as it hit the back of his throat, his mind hazy with alcohol, eyes glossy. Lance caught him staring, a soft smile spreading across his face, winking.

Keith groaned, taking another sip from his drink before abandoning the bottle on the coffee table and striding over to his boyfriend. Their bodies fitted themselves together, Lance pressing his back tightly against Keith’s chest, twisting his head to capture Keith’s lips in a sloppy kiss.

They both tasted like alcohol, beer mixing with whatever fruity concoction Lance had been drinking. It was intoxicating.

Keith wrapped his arms around Lance, hooking his thumbs into the belt loops of the other’s jeans, nuzzling his nose into the crook of his neck. Lance smelled like the sea, alcohol and sweat.

Keith trailed his nose up his neck, his breath dancing across Lance’s skin. He placed a kiss behind his ear, pressing his nose into his brown hair, eyes closed, moving his body along to the music.

Keith wasn’t much of a dancer but with the alcohol coursing through his veins and Lance by his side, he felt on top of the world. His heart drummed in rhythm with the music, hips grinding against Lance’s backside. “You look so fucking hot,” he groaned into his boyfriend’s ear.

Lance looked back at him, face flushed, eyes glazed, grinning. “Shaking your ass for me like that,” Keith continued, his tongue tracing over Lance’s outer ear, gently toying with his helix piercing.

Lance pushed himself back harder, moaning quietly.

Keith tried his best to take it all in. The feeling of Lance’s arse against his growing erection, the fabric rubbing between their sweaty bodies, the taste of Lance on his tongue made his knees weak.

“They were all staring at you, Lance. At you and your perfect ass, dancing like the pretty little stripper that you are.”

Lance threw his head back, exposing his neck fully and Keith took that as an invitation to suck hickeys into the sensitive skin. “Keith,” Lance whimpered, his voice ear-piercing against the loud music.

Keith’s hands trailed up to Lance’s hip, pushing up the fabric of his shirt, pressing his fingers into the soft skin there.

Pony by Genuwine started playing and Keith couldn’t help but chuckle, sucking another hickey into Lance’s skin just below his ear. “If you’re horny, let’s do it, ride it, my pony,” he murmured, grinding his cock against Lance’s ass. “The things I would do to you, you and your body,” he continued, “send chills up and down your spine, juices flowing down your thigh.”

Lance spun around, throwing himself against Keith and crashing their lips together in a messy kiss, all tongue and teeth.

Keith grabbed Lance’s arse, pulling him tighter, his eyes fluttering shut with a satisfied groan. Lance’s body was hot against his own.

“I needed you to start fucking me like yesterday, please. I can't take it any longer,” Lance groaned between kisses and Keith only nodded.

They made their way through the crowd and up the stairs to Keith’s room. It was a lot quieter up here, the music a muffled beat to their feet.

The door slammed shut behind them, Keith immediately pinning Lance against the wall, capturing his lips in a hungry kiss. Lance melted into his touch, fingers tugging at his shirt, nails scraping over the pale skin beneath. “I’ve been thinking about fucking you all evening,” Keith mumbled between kisses, his fingers making quick work of Lance’s zipper, unbuttoning his jeans.

Lance trembled underneath his fingers, gasping for air when Keith broke the kiss to get a better look at his boyfriend. His hair stuck to his sweaty forehead, his lips were kiss-swollen and plump, cheeks red and eyes glazed with lust, his pupils were blown wide.

“You are so beautiful, Lance,” Keith whispered under his breath, his fingers cupping Lance’s chin and gently kissing him again, pulling him close and navigating towards the bed. He turned around and pushed Lance down onto the bed, standing above him for a second to take it all in.

His mind still felt hazy from all the alcohol but Lance was here and Lance was in his bedroom and they were about to have sex and that was all that counted.

He unbuttoned his jeans and stripped out of them, tossing his shirt off at the same time before crawling onto the bed next to Lance.

Their lips found each other again, falling into a slower pace now, fingers gently trailing over hot and sweaty skin. Keith’s fingers moved up Lance’s thigh, sliding down between his legs and massaging the hot spot beneath it with his fingers.

“You’re already so good for me,” he mumbled, slipping his hand inside of Lance’s jeans, pushing away the fabric of his boxer briefs and massaging the wet heat waiting there for him.

Lance moaned, bucking his hips. Keith laughed quietly, making quick work of Lance’s clothing, tossing his jeans to the side, followed by his shirt, binder and underwear. Lance averted his gaze, face flushed red, nervously chewing on his lip.

Keith smiled at him, cupping his face gently and kissing his nose. “You look so good, baby.”

They kissed again and Keith pulled Lance onto his lap, wrapping his arms around him tightly.

The only thing separating them now was the thin fabric of Keith’s boxers. Keith dragged his nails up Lance’s back, the other shuddering in response, grinding his hips down.

Keith was completely hard now, his cock desperately begging for friction, for attention, anything, but he had decided to take his time, to take Lance apart first. He would savour him up, every little inch of him.

His hands travelled lower, cupping Lance’s arse cheeks, grinding his hips upward. He placed open-mouth kisses down his throat before tossing Lance to the side and crawling on top of him. He steadied himself with his right hand, letting his left one trail over Lance’s ribcage and up to his chest, his thumb gently brushing over Lance’s nipple.

Lance underneath him moaned, fisting his hands in Keith’s hair.

Keith let his hand travel over Lance’s sternum and down his stomach, stopping just below his navel. He brushed their noses together softly, locking eyes with Lance. “Want me to keep going?” he asked with a smile.

Even though he wanted to just bury himself in Lance’s tight heat, fuck him senseless and make him moan his name, Keith was a decent man, even intoxicated, and wanted to make sure that his boyfriend was okay with what would come next.

Lance swallowed, his blue eyes drinking up the lust pooling out of Keith’s dark ones, and nodded. “Yes,” he whispered, lifting his head and slotting their lips together for a kiss.

Keith hummed and trailed his hands over Lance’s pubic bone before sinking his fingers into Lance’s wet heat, pushing in and out, curling his fingers up in just the right angle. Lance moaned into their kiss, catching Keith’s lower lip between his teeth.

They stayed like that for a while, kissing and moaning and breathing into one another.

“I’m ready,” Lance whispered, a soft blush spread across his face. Keith nodded with a smile and reached over to his nightstand where he retrieved a condom and a small bottle of lube. Lance took the opportunity to wrap his long fingers around Keith’s cock, thumbing away droplets of precum and slowly pumping his hand up and down.

Keith almost dropped the lube off the bed, a surprised moan slipping from his parted lips.

Lance chuckled, taking the condom from his boyfriend’s hands and scooting down a little until he was face to face with Keith’s cock. He licked a wet stripe from his balls up to the tip, placing a light kiss there as he tore open the condom. With one hand, he steadied Keith’s cock and rolled on the condom with the other. Keith watched closely, mouth agape, breathing heavily.

Lance pushed him into his back, grabbing the lube and squeezing some of it onto his fingers, lathering up Keith’s cock before crawling on top of him and slowly lowering himself.

Keith lifted his hands, taking a hold of Lance’s hips, digging his nails deep into the smooth skin there. A breath hitched in Keith’s throat as their eyes met. Lance's pupils were blown wide, the blue of his iris nothing more than a small sapphire ring. His eyes were like the ocean, deep and blue, and Keith felt himself being pulled into them the longer he looked at them.

“Holy shit,” Keith breathed, inhaling sharply as he was buried deep inside of Lance.

The Cuban had his eyes closed now, back arched, steadying himself on Keith’s pale thighs.

When Lance moved again, it felt like an eternity had passed.

Keith tried his best to keep his eyes open and admire the beauty that was Lance McClain. His brown hair was all messy and stuck to his sweaty forehead, his skin was flushed and glistened with sweat.

Keith brought up his hands from Lance's thighs to his hips, fingers pressing into the hot and soft flesh there, thumbs drawing small circles over his hip bones.

Lance moved his hips in a comfortable rhythm, Keith quickly meeting him half-way by thrusting up his hips, lifting his right hand to trail his fingers over Lance’s upper body, flicking his nipple with his thumb.

Lance hummed, a shy smile tugging at the corner of his kiss-swollen lips.

Keith sat up and wrapped his arms around Lance, holding him close and kissing him as he moved his hips up to bury them deep inside of his boyfriend, coaxing soft moans out of him. “Look at you,” Keith whispered, “taking me in so well.” Lance swallowed his words up, his lower lip quivering as he quietly moaned Keith's name and a series of Spanish words Keith didn't understand.

But he didn't have to, the sound of Lance's voice was more than enough. It was deep and raw, moans and groans vibrating in the back of his throat.

Keith's hands wandered over Lance’s slick back, down from his shoulders over his spine and down to his arse, his fingers lightly trailing over the soft curve there.

Lance shivered, his head lolling to the side and giving Keith enough room to suck hickeys into the sensitive skin there. Lance’s hot breath danced across Keith's skin, sending hot shivers down his spine. Keith grabbed Lance’s chin and pulled him back into a sloppy kiss, scraping his teeth over his lower lip, pushing his tongue into Lance’s open mouth.

Lance entangled his fingers into Keith’s hair, pressing their bodies together as close as possible, grinding his hips down to meet Keith’s thrusts.

Keith’s insides grew hotter, his stomach tightened with every of Lance’s moans.

He flipped them around, Lance bouncing on the mattress, causing both of them to snicker as they repositioned. Keith laced his arm underneath Lance's neck, fingers tangled into his hair and pushed back inside. He brought his free hand down between Lance's legs.

He could feel himself move in and out of his boyfriend, the slickness of Lance's pussy, the heat pooling out of it. He found Lance's clit, brushing his thumb over it gently, drawing soft circles across the sensitive spot just like Lance had thought him.

Keith almost blacked out with the sound Lance made, his entire body quivering, sucking him in.

Time was lost between sloppy kisses full of tongue and teeth and moans.

“I love you,” Lance whispered, crying out in pleasure seconds later as he came. Keith felt his heart drop, both of his hands cupping Lance’s face and brushing their noses together. “I love you, too,” he said, his voice hoarse from lust and alcohol.

His own orgasm rolled in moments later, leaving him trembling and breathless.

“Happy birthday, mi amor.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you liked it, please consider leaving kudos or a comment, I'd really appreciate it :)
> 
> Come say hi on [tumblr](https://im-captain-egg.tumblr.com/).
> 
> [my Klance playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/68hMZ9817h12S7M3wkM3mt?si=cvwt-lCxSzeD3a4MdktgBA)


End file.
